Forever More
by Mayle521
Summary: A series of one-shots after the whole Seed Of Chaos Ordeal! If there are any ideas for a chapter, please tell me and I will try my best to complete them!
1. Chapter 1

_**Swimming**_

" Karin-chan! Wake up!" An overly excited Himeka yelled at me. I opened my eyes to have blinding light flashed into my eyes from the window. I quickly shielded my eyes and began rubbing the sleep out of the corners. " Finally! I was this close to grabbing a bucket of water and poured it on you." She then procceded to raise her hand putting her index finger and thumb an inch apart to emphasize. I internally sighed, don't get me wrong, I loved Himeka to death, she was like a sister I never had but she was like an volcano of never ending happiness and it was true, she was almost always hyper, I even asked Q-chan if he added extra sugar into any of her meals, he just chuckled and shook his head. And do you want to know the worst part? She is in relaxing mode right now, hard to believe eh? I seen her erupt before and I am never going back, when Micchi finally gave up on me knowing that he had no chance with Kazune around he decided to ask Himeka out. For about a week she was always daydreaming and mumbling about the land of unicorns and butterflys much to Kazune's displeasure.

It was certainly entertaining for a while but then Himeka's grade started getting lower and lower until they were even lower than mine! I decided to put an end to this nonsense by threatning her with blackmail. Lets just say she snapped out before I could even snap my fingers. Now back to the point. Today the group consisting of Micchi, Himeka, Kazune, and myself decided to go try out the newly built pool in the backyard of the Kujou mansion. " Karin-chan lets get ready" She said half dragging me to the bathroom. We quickly got ready and changed into our brand new bikini's, mine was a cute shade of green and hers was purple, it really brought out my eyes. I decided to keep my hair down while Himeka tied hers up in a ponytail, we quickly grabbed our towels, cells, sunscreen, etc. and headed outside to meet up with Kazune and Micchi.

I walked out along with Himeka by my side to see 2 open mouthed teenager boys. I turned to Himeka and winked she nodded and we walked to our respected boyfriends or future husband for me. Yup, thats right, after the whole ordeal with the seeds of chaos we both confessed our love and we were both happy.... most of the time, we would still occasionally fight but not as often and we could never stayed mad at each other for too long. Kazune was still staring at me so I whispered in his ear. " Kazune-kun you don't want to catch flies do ya? " I asked teasingly, that snapped him out. He then grabbed my waist and kissed me, I guess I got my answer.

" Why would I want flies when I have my own personal goddess in front of me" He answered flashing me his cute smile. He was such a playboy, after the fight Kazune became more romantic and showed his feelings/ love more. As for his reward I wore more short skirts and shorts at home, he absolutely loved the idea. To answer your question yes he was still perverted. I slapped his arm lightly and flashed him my own smile. We were caught up in our "lovey dovey" as Himeka called it moment that we failed to see the other 2 watching us with amused expressions.

" Can we go swimming now?" Micchi asked/yell, he had no patience whatsoever, I just giggled and nodded. Before I could have registered the thought Kazune had picked me up bridal style and we were both in the water. I glared at him, I suddenly smiled evily and had the michiveous glint in my eyes, I grabbed his head with both sides of his face like I was about to kiss him but instead dunked him hard into the water. I was giggling like crazy when Kazune's head popped back up for air. He had a sad expression and was pouting slightly. I smiled at him apologizingly and kissed his pout away. He smiled back knowing we both forgiven each other. The rest of the day was spent having fun and spending time with each other. It was surely going to memorable. Before we knew it was already sundown we all got out of the water and laid down on the chairs to dry. Himeka and Micchi have already went ahead and went inside claiming to be "drying off". -insert shudders-

I was beginning to get tired so I laid my head on Kazune's shoulder, he had a different idea though, he pulled me onto his lap while I laid my head on his chest and we both watched the sunset. " I love you Karin" Kazune said after a while of comfortable silence.

" I love you too" I said turning around to face him. He hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both leaned in and sealed our promise with a sweet innocent kiss full of love. Today was memorable indeed.

_______________________________________________

Hey you guys, Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it or at least calmed down your boredom. If you guys would like me to write more one-shots please review and I will try to keep it up.

GreenMushroom21/ May


	2. Chapter 2

Kazune-kun is What?!?

Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin is the solemn property of Koge Donbo, even if I did blow out all of the candles of my dad's cake. Ha Ha...

(AN: I guess I am writing a new chapter since Forever More was such a great hit. If any one has any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE tell me, my brain doesn't function normally like everyone else. -inserts jealousy- Anyway, roll the next Chappie!)

_________Karin's POV_________________________________________________________

I woke up this morning feeling quite strange. I was continuing to ponder on why this day was so different from the others. It was a Saturday, so we had no school, which was a great thing on my part. Kazune, on the other hand enjoyed getting "a higher education", I guess the saying "opposites attract" would apply nicely here, and Himeka remained neutral as always. I was just spacing out, nothing new there, when I finally figured it out. Didn't Kazune always wake me up? It was already 12, there must be something wrong! I quickly opened the connected door that Kazune insisted on building so that if in the case of "emergency" we had someway to "communicate" with the other, and peeked in to see Kazune covered in layers of blankets, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, and breathing heavily. He was sick, it was clear as day, but I wondered how?

_________Flash Back (Yesterday)_________________________________________________

-Ring Ring- (School bell)

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, time to go home!" Himeka said in her slow, but some what soothing voice.

"Hai!" I responded, I glanced over to see Kazune with his stuff already packed.

"You two go on ahead, I need to finish some errands, I will try to be home before supper." Kazune said chastely, walking out of the classroom with a quick wave." Himeka just shrugged her shoulders while I had my suspicions.

--------------------Time Gap-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Kazune-kun?" I asked, worried for my boyfriend's safety, it was already past supper time and he was still not home, not to mention that it is pouring rain outside.

"Don't worry Karin-chan, Kazune-chan knows what he is doing, he should be fine, he will be walking through that door any minute." Himeka said trying to ease my worry, it helped a little, but not much. As predicted though, 3 minutes later Kazune walked in covered head to toe in rain water.

"What took you so long?" I asked quietly standing in front of him, my bangs covering my eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with some business that I lost time." Kazune said lifting my chin up with his index finger, looking in to my emerald colored eyes. I looked down stubbornly to see him holding a purple pastel colored bag in his other hand.

"What's that?" I asked, truly curious.

"You will find out soon enough, love. Now lets go to bed, and get some rest." He responded smirking at his little secret that he was trying to hide from me.

"Fine" I said, I dragged him into my room and kissed his cheek and pushed him through the connected door. "Goodnight!" I yelled quietly, trying my best not to wake the rest of the house up.

"Night." I heard in a hushed whisper coming from the other side.

_________End of Flash Back______________________________________________________

Hmmm. So that's why. I walked over to the side of his bed and took out a thermometer from his dresser. "Kazune-kun, please open your mouth." I whispered in his ear. I received a small thin gap in response, I took the chance and placed it in his mouth delicately under his tongue, while his mouth closed around it.

-Beep Beep-

104 degrees! This is not good, I should go make some soup. Yes, I learned how to cook, it's not my fault that Micchi kept feeding me with his lies, I had finally wrapped my head around it when he had to go to the hospital, because I gave him food poisoning. I was getting a lot better, I decided to just make some Congee, it was the easiest. While the porridge was cooking, I quickly grabbed the medicine, a glass of water, a spoon, the other necessities and placed them all in one tray. By the time I had finish loading the stuff, the soup was ready, I quickly poured it into a bowl and walked upstairs with extra caution.

"Kazune-kun, you need to eat something." I said, shaking him gently.

"Kay", he mumbled, he sat up his back supported by the head board and looked at me with tired eyes. I can tell what he was asking and I only nodded and grabbed the spoon and blew on the soup gently, careful not to blow to hard. I then lifted it to his mouth which he willingly opened while I poured the liquid in, I saw him swallow, and I continued the process until there was none left.

After he was done, I gave him his medicine, and he went back to sleep, not before telling me to look in the closet for something that belonged to me.

I quickly looked through the closet only to come face to face with a small box wrapped in pretty mint green paper with a light silver bow on top with KARIN written on a tag on the side. I was oddly curious and began tearing the paper, what I saw definitely surprised me alright. Inside was a expensive looking gold heart necklace with _**"Hanazano Karin, **__**The rightful and one and only owner of my heart, My future wife. Love Forever, Kuyjou Kazune."**_ carved beautifully on the front. On the back the words _**"Happy 15th Birthday Karin."**_ were carved too. There was so many things happening this week that I completely forgot about my birthday. I felt tears stream down my face while I walked over to the bed and sat beside him, forgetting about the present, leaving it in a pile of discarded paper, and gently brushed away the bangs from his face.

"Arigato, Kazune-kun, I love you too." I whispered, I swore I saw a smile grow on his face when I said it, and I leaned down to peck his lips. I walked out of my room and headed back to sleep, cleaning up the mess and grabbing my present on the way.

_________ The Next Day_________________________________________________________

Achoo!

"Oi, Karin, how did you catch my cold?" He asked smirking, leaning on my door way the next morning.

Damn you Kazune! I thought.

____________________________________________

I thought that was a cute chapter, please tell me what you think, and which story you liked better. Thanks for reading.

GreenMushroom21/May


	3. Chapter 3

Forever More- Chapter 3

AN: Hey there you guys, how has it been? I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all, but I have some good news (hopefully), the complete rewrite of Lunar Crescent should be out this summer! The updates will be scheduled so that you guys will know for sure, so please be patient. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy :D

"Kazune-kun, it's so hot out here! What do you wanna show me that is so interesting that I can't see at home, in our nice... air conditioned house?" I asked him, while swinging our intertwined hands back and forth gently. I was sure there was a reason on why he decided to drag me outside at 4 in the afternoon on a hot summer day.

I was kinda expecting a "Will you just hold on a minute woman, we are almost there, then you can see!" but today I got a different response instead, one so frightening, and unusual, that it made me stop and stare at him like he was a giant pink banana floating in the sky, "You will see, it won't take much longer, I promise".

I continued to stand there like the idiot, while he simply smiled at me and continued to lead us to the unknown place. I decided to stay quiet during our peaceful silence and let him take me wherever he wanted, it must have meant a lot to him since he clearly put a lot of thought into this, so I just went with the flow.

"We're here", he said, snapping me out of my daze. I lifted my head up to see that he had taken me to a lake, but not just any lake, no, this lake was different. The water was the most beautiful of blues, an absolutely captivating shade that I didn't even know existed. The land around it was full of wonderful flowers, a large variety that complemented the clean, green grass swaying softly along with the wind, and a wide collection of cherry blossom trees surrounding the meadow, slightly shading the light from the sun and its blazing heat.

I was so mesmerized by the sight in front of me that I couldn't say a thing, for once I was at loss for words. "So how do you like your anniversary present Karin?" Kazune asked, grinning widely at my reaction.

"You remembered?" I asked, gazing in to his sapphire eyes that I have grown to love.

"How can I not remember the day that the love of my life decided to be my girlfriend?" He responded, a hint of amusement can be seen in his blue orbs. Tears were already streaming down my face, while I broke into a cheeky grin.

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic at heart" I told him.

"Oh shut up", he responded, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you, and Thank You for today" I said, hugging him tightly, my arms still hanging around his neck.

"Your welcome, and I love you too" he said, hugging me back just as tight.


End file.
